


When I Fall

by jensenackles6778



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Dirty Talk, Dom Jared, Dom Jared Padalecki, Dubious Consent, Dubious Jared, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, KIND JARED, M/M, NICE JARED, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Sub Jensen, Sub Jensen Ackles, TRAVELER JENSEN, Top Jared, Top Jared Padalecki, Traveler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensenackles6778/pseuds/jensenackles6778
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen was homeless and searching for love around the time that he arrived at Jared's doorstep. He soon realizes that Jared could possibly be everything that he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Willow Bark

Jared was taught from a very young age to value all the little things in life, for they could transcend into larger things that could eventually affect his life in every positive way possible. Jared was brought up to never look down on a person, regardless of their past and how they used to be, purely due to the fact that people do change and that there will always be more chances for everyone. Ever since he entered the world a little over three decades ago, Jared’s eyes sparkled with curiosity, ever so determined to delve deeper into certain topics and to not take things at face value.

However, out of all the things that Jared was and was not, he was definitely kind-hearted. In a small town of 1300, everybody knew everybody and no one was ever left out of the town’s day to day activities or occasional festivities. Additionally to this, Jared was known as the town’s sweetheart. Rare visitors, when visiting Coronation County, were given the opportunity to be flashed a gigantic, dimpled smile from the six foot four fellow. Despite Jared’s seemingly warm and empathetic demeanor, Jared knew that there was only one thing that his life lacked: someone to fall in love with. Jared was lonely. He wanted a man to call his own; someone to grow old with. Jared was much too busy with his life to even consider the concept of settling down with a man at the moment. However, on one cold winter night, everything changed that. And it all changed with a knock to the door. Jared sighed heavily and bit at his lips. He really wasn't in the mood to socialize with anyone on this cold winter night, contrary to most nights, so he was hesitant about doing so. Jared cautiously stood to his feet and made his way into the hallway. The hallway was engulfed in brisk air which made Jared want to cough but he held it in. He had a feeling about the visitor on the other side of the door, not necessarily a negative feeling but just the feeling of not knowing.

He finally arrived at the door. His fingers lingered on the knob, apprehensive about what he had done so many nights before but yet this felt different. So different. The potential outcomes swallowed his mind and drowned them in the words of what he would never say; about what he was feeling. He took a deep breath and turned the knob, only to reveal a decent looking man of about thirty-or so years, rugged, handsome features adorning his face. His lips were a dusty purple due to the cold and his eyes were a steely green, the greenest Jared had ever laid eyes on. At this moment, Jared felt his stomach pooling with an emotion he never felt before. He clenched his jaw and continued to take in the appearance of the man before his eyes. The man was wearing jeans that resembled Swiss cheese and boots with an abundant amount of holes around the toe and heel area. Jared gulped and opened the door wider as his eyes scoped the man even further. The man's jacket was tattered and barely left anything to the imagination due to the fact that he was shirtless underneath it. Jared's eyes travelled up to the man's own and took them in again. He was marveled by the hue of them, a deep green dipped in willow bark undertones. Healing, Jared thought to himself. He shook himself out of his reverie and swallowed hard for possibly the hundredth time since laying eyes on the man.

"What do ya want?" he asked, his voice shaking lightly. He felt himself nearly go weak as the man struggled to speak.

"I-I need a place to stay, Sir. I won't be n-no harm. Please," the man begged as he wrapped his arms around himself. Jared finally coughed.

"Do you have a name, boy?" he asked, despite the fact that he knew that the man was probably no older or younger than he was. The man nodded shakily.

"Yessir. The name is Jensen. Jensen Ackles. I-I-I need shelter. Just a bit of shelter for a few days. I won't be a pest. I promise, sir," he assured. Something about the way Jensen kept referring to Jared as 'sir' made Jared's stomach pool with a few tremors of pleasure and authority that he never felt before. Jared nodded at the man.

"Very well then. Come on in then. Don't be shy," he ordered, letting the stranger in. Jensen nodded submissively and entered the home. Jared closed the door behind him before swiftly taking the opportunity to watch Jensen's ass as he walked into the main hallway. Jared bit his lips in frustration. What was he feeling right now? Jensen briefly turned around and looked at Jared. 

"Can I do anything for you, sir? I will do anything to make my stay not completely useless," he begged again, walking over to Jared. Jared gulped in arousal at the hidden meanings he was giving to Jensen's words. 

"Tell me about yourself, boy. How old are ya?" Jared asked, taking a step closer. His heart thumped wildly in his chest, his mind racing over possibilities, consequences, beliefs and strife. He was much too worried, his throat dry, his bones cold in apprehension over the idea of not being enough for his sudden visitor.

"I'm a man of thirty six years. Thirty-six years, sir. Does that shock you? I've been told to appear older than those years," Jensen explained. Jared was younger than the man before him, causing his knees to sway. The fleshy, pink color had returned to Jensen's lips. Jared finally closed the gap between the two of them, his heart racing.

"I'm only thirty-four and let me tell you, you look as young as they come. And as beautiful," Jared mumbled quickly, absentmindedly brushing his fingertips against the soft flesh of Jensen's lips. Jensen closed his eyes in contentment as Jared continued to thumb at his bottom lip. He captured them with his teeth, his half-lidded eyes gazing at Jared through thick eyelashes. Upon realization of his actions, Jared removed his fingers. Jensen's knees buckled as Jared walked around him.

"Are you..." Jensen asked, his heart plunging to the soles of his feet. Jared nodded and clenched his hands.

"Yes. I'm gay. Are you?" Jared wondered, hoping for the best. Jensen nodded.

"I am." Jared sighed in relief and straightened his posture.

"I'll show you to your room. You may take a shower if you'd like to. I recommend it. You look as though you had a long journey," Jared explained, guiding Jensen over to the nearest vacant bedroom. Jensen nodded.

"You live alone?" Jensen asked, hoping that the lovely man who had decided to give him shelter was single and solitude. Jared nodded, sighing heavily.

"Indeed. It gets quite lonely up here, but I try to make the best of it. There's nothing to do but do that, you know?" Jared explained. Jensen nodded and pursed his lips in thought as he arrived at the doorway of the nearest bedroom. 

"But it doesn't have to be that way forever. Sometimes the right person comes around and changes everything. Trust me," Jensen assured, staring up at Jared. Jensen moved in closer to Jared, causing Jared to panic slightly. The proximity was slowly killing him.

"I feel so drawn to you. Call me crazy for feeling this way. Please just... just don't tell me that you don't feel it, too," Jensen pleaded. Jared gulped and clenched his jaw in defiance. 

"You should rest. It's much needed. I'll see you in the morning," he assured, his voice cracking at his last few words. His eyes began to well with tears as he turned away from Jensen and began to make his way down the hallway to his own bedroom. 

"I don't even know your name," Jensen added. Jared wiped at a stray tear before turning to face him again. 

"Jared. Jared Padalecki," he stated. The tension was evident in his bones as Jensen walked over to him. Jared subconsciously pulled Jensen's body to his own once he was at arm's reach. Jensen smelled like cold rain and tears, cigarette butts and stale aftershave, lies and getaways, mint candy and lost memories. Jared wrapped his arms around the diameter of Jensen's waistline and stared down at him. Jensen was beautiful under the dim lighting of Jared's cozy home, his cheeks a rosy pink, his green eyes remaining in the depths of willow bark. Before Jared could allow his thoughts to travel any further, he swooped downwards and captured Jensen's lips in his. A minty sensation exploded across his lips and invaded the inner walls of his cheeks, filling his lungs with the oxygen that he was missing all of his life. He swayed out of the kiss and leaned his forehead against the stranger's.

"You're not crazy," Jared promised. Jensen's eyes glistened with tears as he kissed Jared again. They moaned simultaneously, Jared's nimble fingers tearing off what was left of Jensen's jacket. Jensen halted the kiss.

"We shouldn't. I'm being silly. We honestly shouldn't. I should sleep. I can't... Goodnight, Jared. I'll see you in the morning," he explained, his bare chest heaving in arousal. Jared's eyes flickered in possession as he grabbed onto Jensen's wrists. He crossed them and brought them over his head as he backed him up into the wall.

"I always get what I want. Can't I get you?" Jared asked. Jensen gulped and nodded. 

"Take me, then." 

 


	2. Bonsai

Green eyes dipped in willow bark adjusted to the lighting of the room. The curtains fluttered, a breeze floating through and igniting the bones of the pale figure laying on the mattress. For a second, Jensen forgot where he was. The clean scent of the crisp linens confused him, his spine aching from the terrible position he had been sleeping in the night that had passed him. Jensen's eyes searched the room nervously for any signs of being kidnapped. It had happened to him before and he wasn't looking forward to it happening again.

"Hello? Hello? Help me! Is anyone there?" he called out, his eyes frantically searching the room. A poster of the Beatles resided on the wall nearest to the bed which led his vision to the nightstand. He hastily picked up the cup of water residing on top of it and brought it to his lips. He sniffed the rim for any signs of poison and came up short, to his relief. He briskly gulped the water down as he clenched onto a pillow. His eyes widened in rejuvenation, his spine finally relaxing into the mattress. His eyes travelled to a little bonsai plant residing on the sill of the window that overlooked the massive area of snow that had fallen the night before. Something about the gorgeous plant really drew him in, causing him to stand to his feet and make his way over to the window. He breathed in the earthy undertones of the bonsai and smiled to himself.

"So beautiful," he mumbled, reaching out to the plant and caressing the branches. He heard a cough behind him.

"Isn't it?" a voice mumbled. Jensen whipped himself around and took in the figure before him. The man was no more than six foot five, attractive with dimples to match and long hair that cascaded to his shoulders. Jensen instinctively clenched his fists and raised them. 

"I will hurt you. Who are you?" Jensen asked, biting his lips and fighting to remember the night before. Upon realization, he lowered them.

"Jared. Your name is Jared," he mumbled more to himself. Jared chuckled dryly, a smirk appearing on his face that made Jensen's insides do flips.

"Yes. And you're Jensen. I took you in last night. You needed shelter," Jared explained. Jensen nodded and laughed at his accusations. 

"Of course. Yes. What happened last night? I'm drawing a blank, it seems," Jensen wondered. A blush travelled up Jared's cheeks upon being asked the question.

"We kissed," Jared said simply. Jensen's cheeks reddened at the revelation. He lightly coughed.

"Oh," he mumbled. Jared giggled and took a step toward Jensen.  He clenched his jaw as Jensen backed up into the wall that had the Beatles poster tacked to it. He felt the cooled texture press up against his spine. Jared placed a palm against the wall in order to cage Jensen's body under his.

"Just an 'oh'? That's all I get, baby?" Jared teased, biting his lip and mentally moaning at the submissive nature Jensen gave off. Jensen looked away timidly, overwhelmed with the sudden change in temperature of the room and the mood.

"D-Did you enjoy it?" Jensen asked, nudging his nose against Jared's. Jared chuckled again and trailed his fingers down to Jensen's hips. 

"I'd be lying if I were to say that I didn't," he explained. Jensen's knees nearly gave way as Jared's lips finally captured his own. Jensen moaned into the kiss and subconsciously began to unbutton the night shirt that Jared had given him after his shower the night before. Jared pulled away and smirked down at Jensen.

"You honestly think you're going to be in control? Think again," he teased, pushing Jensen onto the bed. Jensen gazed at the Beatles poster behind Jared through half-lidded eyes from his position on the bed, his fingers clenching at the loose sheets. Jared brought his body onto the mattress, his eyes never leaving Jensen's. Jensen felt quite insecure under such close observation. A blush travelled up his body, lighting Jensen's bones on fire and filling his heart with an emotion he never felt before.

"The plant on my window is a bonsai," Jared mumbled quietly. Jensen raised an eyebrow in confusion but quickly lowered it. He nodded.

"I'm aware," he explained. Jared clenched his jaw as he continued to finish the job of undoing Jensen's night shirt. 

"It is often said that caring for a bonsai plant gives the owner a sense of accomplishment of being able to do so. It heals the person, in a sense, you see?" Jared continued. Jensen wasn't sure where Jared was going with his plant facts. Jared peeled Jensen's shirt back as he swallowed hard.

"You're like a bonsai plant. When I accomplish conquering you, it will heal me. It will heal you," he finished. It was Jensen's turn to swallow hard. 

"C-Conquer me?" he asked, observing Jared as he pulled his shirt over his head. Jensen eyed Jared's muscular bare chest before bringing his fingers to it and outlining his abdomen with them. Jared nodded, closing his eyes in arousal.

"When I fuck you into next week," he stated truthfully. He roughly shook off Jensen's fingers and dove down to kiss him. Jensen moaned submissively, tears gathering in his eyes as Jared tugged on his bottom lip with force. Jared pierced the skin with his teeth before quickly lapping at the blood that seeped through the punctured wound. He moaned, satisfied.

"Gosh. Your blood is so sweet. So sweet, baby. Take off your underwear and get on your knees," he ordered, giving Jensen a sloppy kiss. Jensen obediently slipped off his underwear and positioned himself on all fours. Jared moaned at the sight before him. He keened and swiftly placed both hands on Jensen's ass cheeks. He spread them wide and squeezed the plump skin.

"Are you clean?" Jared asked. Jensen nodded submissively.

"Yessir. All clean," Jensen assured. The fact that he was referred to as 'sir' nearly threw Jared over the edge. He dove down and inhaled the area between Jensen's cheeks. Sure enough, the scent of clean musk and soap invaded his nostrils, causing Jared to moan. Jensen turned his head slightly and placed his vision on the Beatles poster again. His eyes landed on Paul as Jared kitten-licked at his hole. Jensen soon brought his focus on Jared and moaned. Jared squeezed at Jensen's ass cheeks, enthusiastically making noises that caused vibrations to satisfy Jensen's very core. He scrunched at the sheets as Jared removed his tongue.

"I don't want to hurt you but I do. I need to abuse you so badly," Jared growled. Jensen subconsciously shifted until he was laying on his spine. Jared roughly removed his night pants and boxers before bringing his body on top of Jensen's. Jensen languidly stroked Jared's thick cock. Jared finished the task by positioning it at Jensen's hole. 

"Tell me that this is more than just sex. That you won't just abandon me after this," Jared begged, entering Jensen slowly. Jensen's half-lidded eyes travelled to the bonsai plant as he moaned in pleasure. He captured his bottom lip with his teeth, bringing his eyes back to Jared.

"I won't abandon you, sir. I promise," he assured submissively as Jared pressed his chest against his. Jensen timidly trailed his fingers down to Jared's hips, his spine arching off the mattress. Jared moaned against Jensen's lips, pair upon pair of eyes staring intently at each other. Jared didn't hesitate and began to move his hips right away.

"What if I were able to get you pregnant, baby? Get you all filled up with my baby?" Jared dirty-talked against Jensen's lips. Jensen began to meet his thrusts. 

"I'd want nothing more than that, Jared. Nothing more than to be the mother of your children," Jensen groaned, igniting a fire in Jared's eyes. Jared growled but slowed down his pace.

"If only," Jared moaned. Jensen rushed in to kiss Jared's lips.

"You're so beautiful. How did I get so lucky? Fuck, Jensen," Jared mumbled. Jensen trailed his fingers up to Jared's hair. 

"I'm close. I'm so close. Oh, Jared. Jared," Jensen moaned, his spine arching off the mattress as he did so.

Jared came shortly after.

 

 

* * *

 

"I think it's about time I get to know you better, you know, considering we just fucked and everything," Jared suggested, bringing his coffee mug to his lips as he observed Jensen stir his. Jensen placed the spoon on the counter, subsequently grasping onto the counter as though to steady himself. His spine tensed.

"You tell me about yourself first, Jared. You seem intriguing," Jensen mumbled, his hands shakily reaching for his mug. He finally turned around and faced Jared. He adjusted the strings on his robe. Jared's eyes glowed at the view in front of him: Jensen being utterly beautiful while also remaining oblivious to the extent of his own beauty. Jared chuckled to himself and motioned for Jensen to sit on his lap. A blush travelled up his cheeks as he obediently made his way over to Jared. A pain shot through the lower half of his body as he positioned himself on Jared's lap. He took a sip of his coffee simultaneous to Jared beginning his speech.

"Hello. I'm Jared Padalecki. I already told you of my age, so I won't get into that again. I was born in Coronation County to two lovely parents and I currently do not work due to the fact that I come from a rather rich background. To be straight with you, I honestly don't have to work another day in my life. I'm sorry for my lack of modesty when it comes to this, but I don't have a modest way of explaining my background. As for my parents, they both died tragically in a tractor accident a few years ago. I've been living here alone ever since," Jared explained. His eyes began to tear up at his last few words. He shakily placed his coffee mug down. 

"Gosh. I don't need to cry in front of you. That's the last thing I need right now. Fuck," he mumbled to himself as Jensen put his mug down. Jensen wrapped both arms around Jared's head and cradled it close to his chest. 

"Jared, everything will be okay. Jared... Oh, my sweet Jared. I'm Jensen Ackles and I wish that I had a past. I don't know who my parents are and I've drifted from street to street and shelter to shelter. I don't know the meaning of a home and I've been kidnapped so many times and... used. Jared, I'm used up. I'm used up garbage. I've done things to keep a little money in my pocket; things you wouldn't even fathom. J-Jared-" Jensen sobbed against Jared's hair. The two remained crying in each other's embrace, occasionally sharing kisses of comfort.

"Your eyes remind me of wintry forests dipped in willow bark. You are my willow bark; you are my healing tree. You're all I need," Jared expressed, staring into Jensen's eyes. Jensen giggled through his tears and bit at his plush lips. 

"How could you possibly know that after one night of lovemaking?" Jensen wondered, ducking his head submissively to break off the intense stare Jared kept giving him. Jared wasn't having any of it and tilted Jensen's head up to level with his.

"It's just this gut feeling I have, Jen. I assure you," Jared promised. Jensen bit his lips before kissing Jared's. Jared closed his eyes and savoured the amazing kiss to his lips. However, after a few moments, he broke it off.

"Did you just refer to our fuck as lovemaking? When did you become such a sap?" Jared asked. Jensen laughed and hovered his lips over Jared's again.

"Ever since I became your willow bark," he quipped. Jared's stomach did flips. 

"Oh, Jensen."


	3. Goldenglow

"Come on, Jen. I just want everyone to know who my gorgeous boyfriend is," Jared explained, wrapping a possessive arm around Jensen's waist. Jensen ducked his head submissively and placed it against Jared's chest. Jared chuckled into his forehead. Jensen felt overwhelmed by the immense amount of chatter going on in the room. The texture of Jared's tuxedo soothed him as he observed the diverse individuals in the town hall.

It was a few months into their relationship and Jared had decided to host a get-together for the townspeople of Coronation County. Jensen was still warming up to the attention he was getting while the townspeople were doing the same to him. Despite not being used to them as of yet, Jensen could admit that he liked them. They were warm, friendly individuals who kept to themselves and to their gardening, and if Jensen were to be frank about it, he couldn't ask for more. Jared used his free hand to signal a waiter, who was carrying champagne, over to them. The waiter immediately obliged, carefully offering the couple two tall glasses. Jared nodded and reached into the pocket of his pants. He took out a fifty dollar bill and stuck it into the waiter's chest pocket. The waiter beamed, thankful for such a generous tip and nodded back. Jensen gazed lovingly up at Jared as the waiter walked away.

"You're so sweet, Jared. You honestly didn't have to do that," Jensen stated, wrapping his arms tightly around Jared. Jared looked at Jensen for a few moments before kissing him. Jensen savoured the kiss for a few moments before Jared pulled away.

"I know, babe, but these waiters just don't get paid enough. They deserve extra money where they can get it," Jared suggested. Jensen nodded and traced Jared's spine dimple. Jensen blushed as Jared's wandering hands discreetly trailed down to his ass. He held them there.

"Can't wait to take you home, my gorgeous goldenglow. You're all I'll ever want," Jared cooed against Jensen's lips. Jensen's eyes pricked with tears, still not used to hearing such kind words. His cheeks reddened as he struggled to spill the words that he had been dying to say.

"J-Jared, I-" he began to say. He was soon interrupted by a loud greeting.

"Jared Padalecki, a county filled with 1,300 townsfolk and I rarely cross paths with you," a voice in the distance boomed. Jared turned toward the voice, causing Jensen to do the same. A smile nearly split Jared's face in half as he took in the figure making his way over to him. Will Friedle, the town's clown, so to speak. Jared's eyes continued to glow with happiness as Will sauntered over to the couple, causing Jensen to feel quite jealous. Jared quickly turned to Jensen and smiled down at him, lightly squeezing his hip.

"Hey, goldenglow. I'd like you to meet someone," Jared explained. Jensen nodded, his cheeks reddening. Upon arrival, Will embraced Jared into a hug. Will seemed to savour the hug Jared gave him, his nostrils flaring and contracting as his nose sunk into the tips of the long strands of Jared's hair. Jared rubbed Will's spine before subsequently pulling away and gazing down at him. Jensen stood there uncomfortably, twiddling his thumbs and feeling quite solitude. As if reading his mind, Jared turned around and embraced Jensen around the waist again. Will's smile fell as his eyes met Jensen's. Jensen looked away timidly.

"Will, this is Jensen Ackles; my boyfriend. Jensen, this is Will Friedle..." Jared's voice trailed off. His jaw clenched as Will looked away from the couple, his expression unreadable. "...My friend. This is my friend; Will Friedle."

Jensen nodded and forced a smile onto his face. He placed his champagne glass down simultaneous to Will holding his palm out in order for a handshake to be shared. Jensen obliged immediately and embraced Will's. He took the opportunity to take in the attractiveness of Jared's friend and swallowed hard. Will had a curtained hairstyle, the long fringe near the area of his forehead parted in two and tracing the contours of the visible temples above his ears. Jensen noticed that the hair transitioned into a perfectly shaved area at the back and sides of his head. Will's irises remained in the depths of firewood. A deep, yet light brown that Jared probably takes shelter in every time he looks at Will, Jensen thought to himself in jealousy. Jensen's eyes quickly trailed down to Will's lips, a plush pair of lips upturned in a genuine smile. Jensen finally untangled his fingers from Will's and embraced Jared again. Will was too attractive for Jensen's liking. It made Jensen feel uncomfortable. Will turned to Jared.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around, J. We should plan something. Really. Bring your boyfriend as well," Will suggested. Jared nodded and smiled lightly. Will moved slightly upwards and captured Jared's cheek with his lips. The action took Jared by surprise, but he covered his surprise by patting Will's lower spine. Will pulled away as Jensen subconsciously clenched his fist. His insecurities swirled in his stomach, a nauseous feeling causing his legs to tremble.

"We should, Will. I'll be sure to bring my goldenglow," Jared assured, staring lovingly down at Jensen. Will's lips twitched at the little pet name. However the case, he nodded and said his goodbyes to the couple. Upon his departure, Jensen shook his head vigorously. 

"N-N-No. J-J-Just no. I don't like the way he was looking at you," Jensen expressed, hastily picking up his champagne glass. He shakily brought it to his lips and took a sip. Jared observed Jensen, amused by his change in mood.

"Baby, I can assure you that Will is just a friend," he explained, cautiously approaching Jensen. Jensen, however, took a step back. His eyes began to well with tears.

"What happened between you two?" Jensen asked. Jared gulped, unsure of how Jensen could have came to that conclusion so fast. Jared tried to reason with him as he adjusted his tie.

"Jen, listen to-" he began to suggest. Jensen raised his hand and shook his head.

"N-N-No. Tell me the truth. His eyes told a story, Jared. I mean, the way he looked at you. J-Jared, just tell me," Jensen stuttered. Jared gazed into the area behind Jensen's shoulder, his eyes landing on Will, who was too caught up with speaking to another guest to notice the stare Jared was giving him. Jared coughed uneasily and brought his attention back to Jensen. Jensen shook uncontrollably upon realization of what Jared had just done. He backed away even more, eventually bumping into a waiter which caused champagne to spill on an unsuspecting couple. 

"Jensen, please," Jared pleaded. He's still so fragile and insecure. How could I do this to him? Jared pondered to himself, biting at his now chapped lips. He continued to walk toward him. Tears finally slid down Jensen's cheeks as he turned around and ran out of the hall.

"Just leave me alone, Jared! Just stop it," he exclaimed, sobbing loudly as he ran to the nearest exit with his face in his hands. Will watched on and took a long sip from his glass simultaneous to Jared running after Jensen. A discreet smile formed onto his lips.

"Jensen!"

 

* * *

 

 

"Jensen, please hear me out," Jared begged. Jensen roughly undid his tie as he stared at himself in the mirror. Jared swallowed hard and closed his eyes. Jensen halted his fingers and clenched his jaw as Jared spoke.

"Will and I dated before," Jared stated, sinking into the mattress. Jensen resumed and began to undo his tie again. Jared took that as a sign for him to continue.

"Will was a great person to be around, Jensen. I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that he was the worst person alive," Jared added. A few moments passed before Jensen nodded. His eyes began to swim with tears as he clenched his jaw.

"What made it not work out, Jared?" he asked, his voice wobbling as slid his tie from under his collar completely and squeezed it in his hands. Jared, once again, observed Jensen's tense actions.

"Everything was a joke to him, Jen," Jared stated. Jensen finally turned around and faced Jared completely. 

"What do you mean by that?" Jensen wondered, approaching the bed slowly. Jared sighed and blinked his eyes rapidly.

"He wouldn't take things seriously. Everything that came out of his mouth was either an insult to something or someone that he considered hilarious or a contagious laugh that only erupted when an embarrassing event would take place in a person's life. I couldn't be around someone like that," he explained, bringing his palm to Jensen's face as he sat down beside Jared. Jared smiled weakly through the tears that began to drift down his cheeks as he traced the stubble that dusted Jensen's jawline.

"But you, my goldenglow, you are everything I've ever dreamed of. Stop comparing yourself to the men who know me and start becoming aware of how the stars in the night sky must be jealous of you and how healing your eyes are. Those willow bark eyes that are swimming in the tears that shouldn't be. You are my healing tree. You are my goldenglow. You are the one that I want," Jared croaked out as he sobbed against Jensen's lips, his own lips hovering Jensen's. Jensen sobbed as well, his right hand grasping onto Jared's hair.

"Jared, I have something to tell you," Jensen admitted. Jared crashed his lips onto Jensen's before Jensen could get a word in. Teeth met lips as salty tears rolled off their tongues. The saltiness invaded their lungs, causing their heartbeats to quicken and for adrenaline to rush through their veins. Jared felt like he was on fire as he finally pulled away.

"I love you. I'm in love with you. You're everything and more," Jared cooed. Jensen surged forward and kissed Jared again. He wept, his tears salting Jared's lips as Jared began to unbutton his shirt.

 

* * *

 

Will loosened his tie and relaxed against the mattress. A smile drifted onto his lips as he thought about the events that had taken place. Jensen doesn't deserve Jared. He just doesn't, Will thought to himself, swallowing hard. He brushed a bit of fringe out of his eyes as he sunk his head deeper into his pillow. Jared will always be mine. You don't deserve him, Jensen.

 

* * *

 

"You deserve every part of me, baby. Every single part of me," Jared expressed as Jensen sank onto his cock. Jensen arched his spine in arousal simultaneous to Jared grasping onto his hip. Jensen grasped onto his own hair and moaned loudly as he attempted to adjust to the feeling. Jared trailed his fingers up to Jensen's chest and tweaked his nipples before bringing his hands down to his torso.

"Am I prettier than him?" Jensen uttered, lifting his hips. Jared jutted his hips upwards as Jensen snapped his down, causing Jared to throw his head back into his pillow in pure pleasure.

"You're absolutely perfect. You're way prettier than him. Also take my cock better, too," Jared admitted, biting his lips. Jensen's stomach tightened in arousal over Jared's words. He bounced harder on Jared's cock.

"I can take you really fast, too, baby. So fast... s-s-so fucking fast," Jensen moaned. Jared swiftly pressed Jensen's body against his, his lips soon finding Jensen's.

"You're beautiful, goldenglow. So beautiful," Jared mumbled against his lips. He trailed his fingers down to Jensen's torso and halted his hip movements. Jensen gazed at him, clearly confused. Jared reassured him with a kiss, rutting his hips upwards and hitting the spot inside Jensen that always drove him wild. Jensen let out a growl which led to Jared muffling it with a kiss.

"I love you, Jared. I love you with all my heart and soul," Jensen rasped out as Jared his spot again. Jensen came undone a few moment later. Jared continued to thrust into Jensen's languid body until he reached his climax, grasping onto his hips and digging his fingernails into the skin. 

"I'm so grateful for you, Jensen. I will never love anyone as much as I love you,"  Jared divulged, pulling out of Jensen and swiftly grasping onto his hair. Jensen relaxed against Jared's chest and lazily kissed his shoulder as Jared's fingers explored the dimple in his spine. 

"I wanted to say it first, you know," Jensen muttered. Jared shifted slightly and gazed down at Jensen. 

"Say what first?" Jared wondered. Jensen hesitantly looked up at Jared. 

"That I love you. I wanted to say it first, Jared. But when Will came over to us and started talking to you, I felt so insecure. I just couldn't," Jensen explained, his eyes swimming with tears again. Jared caressed Jensen's cheek.

"I love you. Only you," Jared promised. Jensen softly kissed his lips, Jared's fingers trailing to his chin. As he pulled away, Jensen took shelter in Jared's eyes.

"I love you, too. Thank you," he mumbled before kissing Jared again. Jared halted the kisses and stared down at Jensen quizzically.

"For what?" Jared asked. A single tear slid down Jensen's cheek.

"For allowing your eyes to become my home." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teenage Will Friedle is the actor who plays Eric Matthews in Boy Meets World. After having a marathon of the show a few nights ago, I fell in love with Will's looks and the way his personality was conveyed in the show. I figured that his personality was the kind of personality this fic needed.
> 
> P.S.  
> Are you guys noticing the plant/flower theme I have going on in every chapter? I really love it and I hope you guys love it as well. Thank you all for your support. Thank you.


	4. Firewood

 

 

The raindrops cascaded down the windows as a chill crept up Jensen's neck. He shivered against Jared's embrace and cuddled in deeper to his languid body. Jared sighed, quite content with the current mood. He shifted slightly and gazed down at Jensen.

"I love you," Jared mumbled. Jensen sighed and surged upwards to kiss his boyfriend. His finger shakily trailed up to Jared's jawline as he pulled away. His eyes glazed over with tears.

"I love you, too. I always will," Jensen expressed. Jared wrapped his arms tighter around his waist. 

"I want to make love to you," Jared whispered. Jensen's stomach tightened. He gazed up at Jared.

"Did you ever make love to Will?" Jensen asked. Jared sighed heavily and sat up straight. 

"Why would you ask me something like that at a time like this?" Jared murmured, biting his lips. Jensen stared up at him, his fingers trailing Jared's abdomen. 

"If you truly love me, you'd tell me," Jensen proposed. Jared shook off Jensen's fingers, his eyes lighting up with anger.

"If you love me, you wouldn't ask about my past," Jared hissed. Jensen winced and stood to his feet. He gathered the tossed sheets laying on the mattress and wrapped them around his torso. He shook his head.

"I don't fucking n-n-need this, J. I honestly Don't. You're sleeping alone tonight," Jensen proposed, rotating his wrists in order to relieve the tension he felt in them. Jared stood up with a jolt. 

"Fine with me! Fucking fine with me! Do what you always do; run away. Run away from your problems, Jen! Fucking do it," Jared teased. Jensen's eyes welled with tears, yet he clenched his jaw in defiance.

"I will. After all, I am trying to get away from you, you lying son of a bitch," Jensen blurted. Jared's eyes clenched as he hurriedly approached Jensen. He towered over him.

"It's not a lie if I choose not to discuss it," Jared explained. Jensen poked Jared's bare collarbone and glared up at him.

"It is now considering that there is something to discuss," Jensen pointed out. Jared slapped Jensen's fingers away, causing Jensen to flinch and to take a step back. The tears finally escaped Jensen's eyelids as he brought his fingers to his chest and held them protectively.

"I can't do this. Leave me alone," Jensen mumbled, shoving past Jared and heading to the living room.

Jared felt cold as he watched Jensen leave the room. He didn't know how to fix this without bringing up his past with Will. All Jared could do at the moment was crawl back to bed and dive into the warm realms of his blankets, eventually dreaming of fresh firewood transitioning into cozy embers that crackled into the sky. 

He was home. 

* * *

"Jensen, I'm not sure how long I can take this," Jared admitted, taking a sip of his coffee the following morning. The two had taken their showers separately for the first time in weeks and remained silent over the altercation that had taken place the night before. Jensen's spine stiffened as he stirred his coffee, his spine to Jared. 

"Nothing to discuss, remember?" Jensen quipped. Jared winced and slammed his coffee mug down, causing Jensen to whip himself around. His eyes appeared doe-like with fright, Jared's anger and remorse simultaneously rushing through his veins.

"We did have sex," Jared admitted woefully. He could practically hear Jensen's fingers tremble against his mug. Jared sighed and motioned for Jensen to sit down. Jensen nodded and obediently did so. Jared took a deep breath before explaining further.

"Do you want the d-d-details?" Jared stuttered. Jensen immediately shook his head.

"Just tell me when it was done and if you enjoyed it," Jensen explained. Jared nodded.

"It was three months into our relationship and Will was ready and I guess, so was I. Long story short, it happened. And I regret to inform you, baby greens, but I did enjoy it," Jared uttered, his eyes swimming with tears. Jensen sighed deeply and stood to his feet. He slowly made his way over to Jared, eventually situating himself on his lap. His eyes stared into Jared's hazel ones as he caressed the unshaven stubble hairs that dusted his lover's chin. A tear finally escaped Jared's eyelids.

"Was he better than I? Be honest with me, Jared. I don't know if I can handle more secrets," Jensen mumbled weakly. Jared shook his head fiercely.

"No one could ever be better than you. You're the greatest person I've ever met, Jen," Jared divulged. Jensen sighed contently, a smile threatening to split his face in half. Jared swallowed hard.

"I dreamt of firewood last night; roasting firewood that had embers flying into the air. soaring beyond the onyx sky," Jared expressed poetically. Jensen smirked but the smirk was soon wiped away upon Jared coughing to get Jensen's full attention back on the matter at hand. 

"What does that tell you, J?" Jensen wondered, honestly stumped as to where Jared was going with this. Jared sighed for the umpteenth time.

"It tells me that you resemble firewood and that regardless of what your other purposes in my life are, you will always be there to keep me warm; to make me feel safe; to help me soar across the sky, like embers within a fire," he mumbled, his bones feeling numb. Jensen giggled, a light laugh rumbling through his stomach.

"Come on, Corny Collins. Let's head into town," Jensen suggested. Jared smiled.

 

 

The two roamed town, hand in hand, as they picked up various fruits and vegetables. Jared briefly brushed a strawberry over with his fingers and brought it to Jensen's lips. Jensen eagerly took a bite and motioned for Jared to do the same. Jared complied immediately, keeping eye contact with him as he did so. Jensen smiled up at Jared as Jared gently pulled him closer. He gazed down at his lover lovingly, his arm wrapping around Jensen's slighter frame.

"You're beautiful, darlin'. Absolutely gorgeous," Jared mumbled. A blush travelled up to Jensen's cheeks as a figure behind Jared's shoulder came into view. Jensen momentarily focused his eyes on the figure, noticing after a few moments that it was Will. Jensen clenched his jaw in jealousy. Out of all the people he could have witnessed today in town, Will was the last person he wanted to see. He swiftly kissed Jared, simultaneously grabbing onto his face. He licked at his bottom lip, causing Jared to allow his tongue to entwine with Jensen's. Jared was shocked by Jensen's sudden actions but followed through. He eventually pulled away, his forehead pressing up against the smaller man's. Jensen smiled up at his boyfriend.

"Could Will kiss like that?" Jensen asked, his voice still hoarse from the kiss. Jared shook his head.

"No one can kiss like you, Jen. Not even-" he explained before he was cut off with a tap to the shoulder. Jared quickly turned around.

"Will! Hey, man!" Jared greeted, forcing a smile onto his face. Will smiled up at the man, completely ignoring Jensen. Jensen, however, wrapped a possessive arm around Jared's waist. Jared knowingly leaned into the touch.

"Hey, Jare-Bear. What are you doing out on the town with your... leech?" Will sneered, finally looking at Jensen. Jensen attempted to lunge at him, but was blocked by Jared. Jared clenched his jaw.

"Don't you fucking call him that," Jared hissed, influencing the attention of various town-goers. When Jared was angry and the town was witness to it, no one dared to cross paths with him. Everyone knew that what Will had just said was going to land him in some hot water. Will, nonetheless, scoffed. He looked from Jensen to Jared, then right back to Jensen. His eyes landed on his lips.

"Cock-sucking lips. That's all you're good for. I was better for Jared; more than you will ever be, you fucking slut," Will sneered. Jared couldn't hold back his anger any longer and swung a punch at Will's face. Will staggered back and dabbed at the blood that had shot from his nose. He clenched his jaw and turned to Jared.

"You're making a big mistake, Jared. A big one," Will hissed, eventually pushing his way through the growing crowd that had surrounded the trio. All Jensen could do was breathe heavily. He didn't even realize that he was grasping onto Jared's hips too hard until Jared winced and pulled out his grasp.

"Jensen, please calm down," Jared tried to reason. Jensen shook his head and finally turned to look up at his lover. His voice felt hoarse as he muttered his next four words.

"I want him dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST A FILLER


End file.
